


Who's A Good Boy?

by hornynotonmain (IrreverentFangirl)



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Dom/sub, Domme!Julia, F/M, Oral Sex, Pegging, Petplay, Puppy Play, Puppy!Magnus, Sex Toys, Subspace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-13 00:57:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14739081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrreverentFangirl/pseuds/hornynotonmain
Summary: Magnus Is!





	Who's A Good Boy?

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first time attempting to write smut in several years, but i hope yall enjoy it anyways. this fic was not beta read! 
> 
>  
> 
> **edited: 12/09/18**

It had been a long day at work and Magnus couldn’t wait to get home to his wife. Julia had promised him a surprise that morning and he’d been _dying_ to see what she had in store for him all day.

“Jules?” he yelled out as he walked through the door. “I’m home!”

“I’m in the bedroom, baby!” Julia yelled back.

Magnus perked up and hurried to their room. He burst in but froze at the sight of Julia, all of his blood rushing to his cock.

She was sitting on their bed wearing a lacy black bra, a matching pair of panties, and a pair of sheer black stockings held up with a garter belt; she was barefoot. The way the dark lace complimented her light brown skin was mesmerizing, making it impossible for Magnus to tear his gaze away. Her dark red hair fell to her waist in gentle curls, drawing attention to the swell of her hips. Fuck, even her fucking _horns_ and _tail_ looked sexy, as her tail wrapped itself around her lower legs. There was a towel on the floor by her feet and from her fingers dangled a black leather collar with a dog tag that read _Mags._

“Hello love,” Julia said, her voice raspy. “What’s your safe word?”

Magnus swallowed hard. “Spider.”

Julia beamed at him. “Good boy! Strip for me?”

 _“Fuck_ yes,” Magnus said, before tearing his shirt off. He preened as Julia stared at his bare chest before shucking his boots, socks, and pants too. Finally, he stood before her, wearing only a pair of briefs. “What do I do now, Mistress?” he asked, eager.

The corners of Julia’s red-painted lips curved upwards into a wicked, knife-sharp smile. “Kneel,” she demanded.

Magnus didn’t bother to stifle his answering moan as he surged forward and dropped to his knees before her. He watched as her smirk grew and she leaned forward to clasp the collar around his neck and adjust it so the tag fell in the front. “You’re such a good boy,” Julia said, running her fingers through his silky black hair. “Aren’t you?”

Magnus responding by yipping at her, which caused Julia to fall into a small giggling fit. She pressed a quick kiss against his lips.

“God, I love you.”

“I love you too, Mistress!” Magnus replied. “Can I show you how much?”

Julia shuddered. “That depends, puppy. What do you want to do? And don’t touch me or yourself yet.”

Magnus whined but didn’t argue. “I wanna eat you out, Mistress. I wanna worship you with my tongue.”

Julia licked her lips. “Then beg for it,” she said.

Magnus moaned. “Please Mistress? _Please_ let me eat your pussy. Please let me make you feel good, I wanna make you feel so good.”

Julia’s smile grew. “Of course you can, puppy. First, though, I need you to take my panties off - with your teeth.”

Magnus was eager to obey. He leaned in so he could grip the top of her panties between his teeth, peeling them down and dropping them on the ground, but Julia stopped him before he could shift his attention to the apex of her thighs.

“Okay, Mags. From here until the end of the scene, no talking, okay? Unless you need to use your safe word.” Magnus nodded. “Good boy. Get to work.”

Magnus pressed a kiss on the inside of her left thigh and then another one on the inside of her right thigh, lips barely brushing against the bushy red hair covering her pussy. He took a moment to stare at her in awe. She didn’t allow that moment to linger though, thrusting her hips up and grinding against his face.

He grinned and focused his attention on her pussy. She hadn’t given him permission to use his hands, so he wouldn’t, but there was plenty he could do with just his face. He took a moment to just nuzzle his face into the soft skin of her mound before shifting to swipe his tongue from the bottom of her slit to its top, where he applied gentle pressure to her clit with the tip of his tongue. He repeated that move three more times before pressing his face more firmly against her and slipping his tongue into her entrance.

Julia gasped and ground against his face again. “Fuck, puppy. That feels so good!” She took a deep, shuddering breath. “Use your hands!”

Magnus grinned as he reached up and spread her pussy lips so he could pay better attention to her clit, pressing a dirty kiss against it and then swirling patterns into the skin around it with his tongue. She was sopping wet and he savored her taste as he devoured her.

“Mags, stop!” she shouted. Magnus froze. “Gods, puppy, I was so close to cumming. And I’m not ready to cum yet.” He grinned.

She snapped her fingers and he perked up even more. “I know puppies aren’t normally allowed on the bed but how about you get up here anyways?”

He barked and jumped up onto the bed, moving to rub his glistening face against her stomach.

She giggled. “Oh, puppy’s all dirty. Come here and I’ll clean you right up.”

He crawled closer to her and she pulled him down onto the bed and flipped them over so she was straddling his hips. She leaned down and pressed a filthy, tongue-heavy kiss onto his lips; he responded enthusiastically.

Julia pulled away and grinned. Magnus had never seen her more gorgeous than she was now, on top of him with no panties on, her breasts heaving in her bra. “I taste good on you,” she said, licking her lips.

Magnus growled, which she responded to with dramatically widened eyes before slapping at his chest. “Puppy! Don’t you growl at me!” He whined an apology and she beamed down at him before sliding down his body and adjusting herself so she was straddling his pelvis. She ground down against his almost painfully hard cock and closed her eyes.

“Oh, you feel so good,” she moaned. “You’re being such a good boy for your Mistress that I’m gonna reward you with my mouth.”

He howled at her and she snorted. “So you approve of that idea?” He nodded up at her and, giggling, she got off of him and gestured for him to take his briefs off.

He obeyed without pause and his thick cock sprung out to greet her. He didn’t have a particularly long dick, it was about five inches, but it was thick. Julia loved it, told him that like the rest of him, it was perfect for her.

Julia leaned down and swiped her tongue against the head, tasting the precum that had beaded there. She did that twice more before sealing her lips around his cockhead and sliding down to take about half of it into her mouth. She began playing with his balls in one hand and pumping at the part of his dick that didn’t fit in her mouth with her other one. He groaned and fought not to curse. She got him excruciatingly close to cumming before pulling off and grinning at him.

“You’re being so good, puppy. It’s almost time for us to fuck, okay? But first I need you to tell me your safe word.”

“Spiders. My safe word is spiders,” Magnus said, his voice raspy.

Julia beamed. “Perfect! Now tell me, puppy. Do you want me to ride your cock or do you want me to fantasy peg you?”   

Magnus nodded, an eager expression on his face. He was starting to feel a little fuzzy, in his favorite way.

Julia laughed, a bright peal of joy that Magnus wanted to bury himself in. “Baby, that was a _question_ and not a yes or no one. You can use your words.”

Magnus took a deep breath and blinked a few times, trying to figure out how to use his words. “Um...yes...I want you to, um, fantasy peg me.”

Julia leans down and pecks a soft kiss against his lips. “You’re being so good for me, Mags. My perfect little puppy.” Magnus whined and nuzzled his face into her chest. She laughed again and slipped her bra off so her heavy tits hung loose; she was sitting before him in only her stockings and garter belt. Magnus’s cock twitched at the sight of her large brown nipples. He whined at her again and she smirked.

“Oh, pup. You’re being so good for me.” She pulled him into a quick kiss before jumping up and off the bed. Magnus whined and she shushed him. “I’m just getting my cock, Mags. Calm down.”

He barked happily, which prompted Julia to blow him a kiss before going over to their dresser and pulling out the lube and toys. She took a moment to strap the harness on and get everything situated before heading back to the bed.

“Get on your hands and knees, puppy,” she said. “Let me see your beautiful ass.”

Magnus eagerly obeyed, rolling over and getting himself into a comfortable position. He felt Julia reach forward and grab two big handfuls of his ass cheeks so she could pull them apart and see his hole.

“Oh, baby, you’re so pretty. My beautiful boy. You’re being so good for me!”

Magnus turned around and watched as Julia slipped on a pair of disposable gloves and slicked her fingers up. She took a minute to warm up the lube before sliding a finger into Magnus, causing him to hiss. Magnus dropped his head down and groaned. He loved the initial burn of the stretch, loved how Julia felt inside him. She took her time preparing him, leisurely slipping her fingers in and out of his ass, studiously ignoring his sweet spot.

It didn’t take long at all for Magnus to start whining desperately for more but, as usual, Julia refused to go near his ass with her toy until he had at least three of her fingers in him. On particularly cruel days, she upped that number to four.

It seemed to take forever, but eventually Magnus felt her pull her fingers out and press the head of the toy into him. He moaned loudly and she giggled as she slid fully in.

“So good, puppy. You’re being so good. I bet that feels amazing. I know I love it when you’re inside of me!” Julia cooed. Even if Magnus was allowed to speak, he’d be wordless. Julia was so good at fucking him and even though she hadn’t found his prostate yet, it felt fucking _amazing._

It didn’t take Julia long to find a good rhythm as she pounded into him. A few deep strokes and she found his prostate, tearing a deep moan out of Magnus and causing him to collapse onto his elbows. Julia stroked her hand down his side and gripped at his hip as she said, “Ooh, looks like I found your sweet spot.”

He responded with a low whine, which prompted Julia to reach up and grab a handful of his curly hair, yanking on it. He howled.

She moved her other hand to his cock and began pumping it. “You can cum for me now, Mags,” she said. It took only a few minutes of his playing with his cock, fucking him hard, and pulling his hair before he came, splattering their sheets with his fluids. He slumped onto the bed.

Julia fucked into him a few more times before sliding out and taking the harness off, dropping it onto the towel on the ground. She collapsed on the bed next to him and said, in a breathy voice that made Magnus’s cock valiantly try and twitch, “ _Fuck,_ that was good. Scene’s over, love.”

Magnus turned to her and cleared his throat before asking, “Did you cum?” Julia shook her head and he followed up with, “Can I help you?”

Julia shook her head again. “Nah, baby. Give me a second and I’ll get myself off, I’m close.” He nodded eagerly.

It took her a minute to get the energy to move but he was watched as her fingers travelled down to her dripping pussy and slipped into her slit, while her other hand worked her clit furiously. It only took her a few minutes until her back arched and she gasped out a sharp “Fuck!”, before collapsing back onto the soaking sheets. She looked pleasantly sated.

“Come here, Magnus,” she said, crooking her finger at him. He immediately moved closer to her and she pulled him into a lingering kiss. “You were so good,” she whispered into his lips. “So good at making me feel good.”

Magnus beamed at her and gave her a few quick and sweet kisses. “Love you Jules.”

“Love you too, Mags.”

They laid on the bed together for a moment, Magnus’s head resting on Julia’s chest until Julia suddenly groaned and said, “Okay, you gotta get up. I need to change the sheets, get a washcloth to clean you up, and grab some water. You need a snack?”

Magnus thought about it for a minute before nodding as he got off the bed. Damn, his legs were shaky. “Yes please, love. And then cuddles?”

Julia chuckled and leaned down to drop a kiss on his forehead. “Of course we’ll cuddle, baby. Get comfy and I’ll be back soon.”

Magnus made an assenting noise as he moved to the rocking chair, not bothering to put clothes on; he was still on the edge of subspace, not having fully emerged yet. It took Julia about five minutes to come back with fresh sheets, a wet rag, a bowl of strawberries, and a cup of water. She handed him the glass of water and said, “Drink this while I clean up our bed, baby. Do you want a blanket?” She set the bowl on their nightstand.

Magnus shook his head. “Nah, it’s too warm for a blanket,” he said before taking a long sip of the water. Fuck, his throat was drier than he thought.

He watched as Julia, still wearing only her stockings and garter belt, efficiently stripped their bed of ruined sheets and replaced them with fresh ones. On nights where they didn’t have a scene, they took turns on who cleaned up but whenever Julia dommed she always did it. When Julia finished making the bed, she stripped off the last of her outfit and laid down in on the fresh sheets before patting the spot next to her. “Come here,” she said, beaming at him. He didn’t hesitate to do so, making himself comfy next to her. She took the wet rag and gingerly cleaned his slick ass of lube and his abs and cock of cum.

Once he was clean, she pressed a strawberry to his lips. The stem had been cut off. “Eat, Mags,” she said.

Magnus obediently opened his mouth and took the strawberry, pressing a kiss against the tips of her fingers as he did so. She cooed at him, then kissed his bare chest.

“I love you Magnus,” she said, feeding him another strawberry.

“I love you too, Jules!”

After she finished feeding him, she rested her head on his chest and slowly they both fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> if you enjoyed this, considering leaving a kudos or comment. or feel free to come yell at me about taz, magnulia, or bdsm at [my tumblr](http://lichonmain.tumblr.com/).


End file.
